The present invention relates to a wind power generation system provided with a generator and a multi-phase power conversion device for PWM control.
A wind power generation system is provided with a blade that converts wind power energy into rotational energy, a generator for acquiring electric power from the rotational energy transmitted to a rotor, and a power conversion device for outputting the acquired power to a power system, and supplies electric power to a load at home and in a factory connected to the power system. The document “Process of Pulse Duration Modulation of a Multi-phase Converter” (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,663 to Krtek), discloses the technology of adding an equal amount of compensation to each voltage command for use in multi-phase pulse width modulation, thereby shortening a switching period.